Fallen
by Rosary Blacu
Summary: Él es un vampiro. Que disfruta ser el predador, y que no le interesa quien sea presa. Mientras tanto ella se encuentra sola, nerviosa y confundida. En conclusión él es el amo del infierno, mientras ella está entrando en este. Jasper/Alice reto LOL.


**Título:** Fallen

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje es mío, todos son de la saga Crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer.

**Claim: **Jasper y un poco de Alice.

**Summary: **Él es un ser maldito. Un monstruo. Un vampiro. Que no puede evitar caer en tentación todas las noches. Que disfruta ser el predador, y que no le interesa quien sea presa. Mientras tanto ella se encuentra sola, nerviosa y confundida. En conclusión él es el amo del infierno, mientras ella está entrando en este.

**Nota:** Dedicado a Estrella (Estrella'black), gracias por todo.

Mi respuesta al reto: "A César lo que es del César" del foro: El lobo, la oveja y el león.

**Fallen**

Sus pasos hacen eco en la calle y su cabello rubio ondea al viento, mientras que sus ojos rojos están fijos en un punto.

Su próxima _presa_.

Él se acerca, camina lenta y pausadamente; disfrutando del miedo y nerviosismo que desprende ese cuerpo. Sus labios forman una mueca macabra, en la que relucen sus prominentes colmillos.

Se acerca un poco más, el aroma del cuerpo se cuela por su nariz, causándole un estremecimiento de placer. Se recupera al momento; ya está acostumbrado.

Observa a su _presa_ como el _predador_ que es; avanza, cuando ve que la mujer retrocede, mientras que agarra su bolsa con fuerza.

Ríe amargamente, la mujer debe pensar que es algún ladrón; la camisa blanca algo sucia y los pantalones negros desgastados lo aparentan. Más el sabe que a la mujer le convendría que fuera un ladrón; pero no lo es.

Él es un ser maldito. Un monstruo. Un _vampiro_.

Continúa caminando, hasta que se detiene a la altura de la mujer. Ella lo mira nerviosa a través de sus ojos verdes, él sonríe dando un paso que acorta la distancia entre ellos, mientras aspira fuertemente el olor de la sangre. La exquisita fragancia se entremezcla con su perfume y el tabaco; la garganta le quema.

Y de pronto la mujer corre, huye. Él la observa, más sabe que no llegará muy lejos; ve como los cabellos negros de la mujer revolotean, mientras ella trata de apresurar el paso; pero él sabe que le será imposible con esos tacones y ese vestido que lleva puestos.

Sonríe mientras introduce ambas manos en los bolsillos sus pantalones y comienza a caminar, acelerando el paso hasta encontrarse corriendo.

Se detiene delante de la mujer, ella le observa sorprendida. Se encuentra nerviosa. Más sin embargo reacciona y trata de huir en dirección contraria.

_Muy tarde_.

Sus manos han logrado sujetar los pálidos brazos de aquella mujer. Ella tiembla; ruega piedad, más él sabe que la piedad no existe en el mundo; por lo menos no en _su_ mundo, que esta vestido de sendas matanzas y tinieblas.

Acaricia su cuello, mientras ella solloza pidiendo ayuda. Sonríe y disfruta del momento, del miedo; porque sabe que no será escuchada, porque está consciente que sus labios rozan su cuello lentamente, buscando embriagarse de ese olor tan placentero, de ese elixir que prima en su vida _inmortal_.

Más sabe que ya ha jugado suficiente con la _comida_, sabe que el ardor de su garganta va en aumento; y que no aguantara más la tentación.

Se inclina buscando el cuello, sus colmillos descienden por este y lo perforan sin piedad; la mujer tiembla ante el contacto y trata de empujarle, pero le es imposible; su cuerpo no se mueve, ni se moverá porque solo busca saciar el hambre, su hambre; con aquel líquido rojo que emana ese cuerpo, no importa quien sea la víctima; solo importa la satisfacción que siente al hacerlo, solo importa calmar su sed por un momento.

Ella se retuerce entre sus brazos, mientras él presiona con más rudeza sus dientes en su cuello; sintiendo que el líquido atenúa su _sed_, más no la calma del todo.

Poco a poco descienden las fuerzas de la mujer: ya no lucha, ya no se defiende. Sólo siente como la muerte la alcanza poco a poco, y es allí cuando junta todas sus fuerzas y; grita. Él último sonido que emite antes de _morir_.

El vampiro aparta el cuerpo, mientras limpia sus labios con el dorso de su mano. Está satisfecho con su hazaña, con su crueldad. Arregla sus ropas, en las que relucen pequeñas gotas de sangre; pruebas del crimen cometido.

--

A muchos kilómetros de distancia, en una habitación, oscura y sin ventanas se encuentra una muchacha. Viste una bata blanca y sus cabellos negros enmarcan su rostro, contrastando con su menudo cuerpo. No puede dormir, presiente que algo malo ocurrirá; tiene miedo. Debe ser lógico, dado que es su primer día en el sanatorio, pero algo dentro de ella le dice que ese no es el problema. La atmósfera que la rodea es extraña.

La puerta se abre, un médico se adentra a la habitación; su aspecto es misterioso pero eso no impide que su hermosa la deslumbre. Le dedica una sonrisa y es allí donde se percata del rojo de su iris.

Trata de huir, pero no sirve de nada, ese ser inhumano ya se encuentra a su lado, sujetándola fuertemente. Mientras sus dientes le perforan la piel; la muchacha grita.

Se siente desfallecer, más una imagen aparece en su mente: un joven; cabellos rubios, ropa desgastada y aire solitario, un misterio.

La imagen se pierde mientras ella siente que su cuerpo se llena de temblores, y luego, fuego. El _infierno_.

**Notas de la autora: **Mi primera vez que participo en un reto, y primera vez que escribo del Jasper oscuro; me encanto escribir sobre él.

Gracias Estrella por ayudarme, dedicado a ti; y también a Hime-chan por el nombre Fallen (que significa caídos), quizás sea el nombre adecuado para el fic por que Jasper cae en tentación y Alice es convertida y Sophie gracias por estar dispuesta a betearme.

Espero que les guste.

Bye.

Besos.


End file.
